


Riding The Wheel of Fortune

by Takakoichi



Category: Persona 2, Persona 3, Persona 4, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Racing, Gen, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's in Persona version, another dimention, it's too insane, just my bad idea, peace!, the personas into card sets
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 00:37:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7992127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Takakoichi/pseuds/Takakoichi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meet, Ride, Battle by Accident</p><p>The Wheel of Fortunes gambling their own luck</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding The Wheel of Fortune

**Author's Note:**

> I was watched Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D’s on streaming. When I learned that D-Wheels (it’s like a motorcycle for me) of Jack Atlas is called ‘The Wheel of Fortune’, I got this weird idea. And If you learn a little bit about Persona Series, you’ll know that there’s a three persons whose initial arcana is also the wheel of fortune. And in this fanfict, I take them as a main course.
> 
> Don't read if you didn't like!

_Tidak! Ini tidak benar!_

_Siapa sebenarnya orang ini? Tidak ada darinya yang memiliki ciri manusia_

Duel sudah berjalan sejak dua puluh menit yang lalu, tapi hingga saat ini belum ada satupun dari mereka tumbang atau mengaku kalah. Entah apa yang membuat mereka saling bertemu tiba-tiba dan mengadakan _riding duel_ secara mendadak. Tapi satu hal yang ada dalam pikiran pemuda berambut emo hitam itu adalah dia harus tetap selamat dari serangan berbahaya pria berambut panjang yang berusaha untuk menyusulnya.

Matanya kembali menatap _Life Point_ miliknya. Hanya berkurang 500 _point_ , tapi bagi pemuda itu masih belum cukup untuk bisa memutar balik keadaan.

Terlihat tiga orang (dua pria dan satu wanita) masih mengemudi dengan motor mereka, saling berusaha untuk berada di posisi depan. Suasana semakin tegang ketika salah seorang dari mereka berteriak, “Giliranku!”

Gadis berambut biru itu menarik kartu dari _arcana deck_. Matanya meneliti tiga kartu yang ada di tangan. Kartu yang dia ambil bukan _major arcana_ , melainkan _magic_. Tangannya menyimpan kartu tersebut di tangan dan beralih mengambil kartu memanggil persona.

“Aku panggil persona dari tangan _,_ Ara Mitama!”

Keluar monster kecil berwarna merah dengan wajah marah. Kembali gadis itu menjelaskan, “Ketika aku berhasil memanggil Ara Mitama, aku diizinkan untuk mengambil lagi satu kartu dari _arcana deck_ ”

Diambilnya satu kartu dan disimpan di tangan. Kali ini dia sulit menemukan persona yang tepat untuk melawan pria yang usianya tidak diketahui itu. Kecepatan _scooter_ -nya juga mulai menurun. Gadis itu tidak punya pilihan selain menunggu giliran berikutnya.

“Aku pasang tiga kartu terbalik. Giliranku selesai” ujar gadis itu merendah.

Tersirat wajah meremehkan dari pria yang tampak menakutkan itu. Dengan percaya diri, dia berkomentar, “Sayang sekali, Naoto Shirogane!”

“Apa?!”

“Tapi aku akan menghabisimu dengan cepat”

“Tidak dalam ronde ini!”

Keduanya memandang pemuda yang masih berada di posisi depan. Sedikit geram, pria itu membalas “Kau berani bicara juga, Jun Kurosu! Bahkan ketika kau tahu kalau teknik mengemudimu itu payah”

“BERISIK!”

Naoto terbelalak sambil berteriak “Kau tidak bisa mengemudi, tapi kenapa ikut dalam duel?!”

“Kau pikir siapa yang mau menerima duel aneh macam ini?!”

Gadis itu membenarkan. Senpai-nya sekalipun tidak akan mau menerima duel yang tidak masuk akal, mendadak dan ‘memaksa’ itu. Tapi mereka sudah berada di dalam dan melewati tiga tikungan. Dan Naoto sendiri tidak punya pilihan selain memenangkan pertandingan, atau setidaknya berharap Jun berhasil mengalahkan Takaya.

Kedua tangan Jun sedikit gemetar. Memang dia harus mengakui kalau dia tidak pernah menyetir kendaraan sebelumnya, sehingga dia lebih khawatir karena kurang pengalaman. Mungkin setelah ini, Jun bersumpah akan belajar mengemudi sepeda motor dengan Tatsuya. Dengan begitu, dia tidak akan merasa kaget ketika dipaksa turun lagi dalam dunia _riding duel_. Tapi setidaknya dia masih bisa mengatur keseimbangan.

Hasil _Life Point_ saat ini:

Jun Kurosu --- > 3500

Takaya Sakaki --- > 4000

Naoto Shirogane --- > 1050

 

“Giliranku!” teriak Jun sambil mengambil satu kartu dari _arcana deck_. Matanya menatap kartu yang baru saja diambil. Kartu Jack Frost.

 _Tidak_ , pikirnya lagi.

_Serangannya masih belum sampai. Kalaupun efek Tarukaja diaktifkan dan Medea bisa dikalahkan, hanya akan memberi damage langsung pada Takaya-san sebanyak 200 point._

Pemuda berambut emo hitam itu kembali memperhatikan dua _duelist_ di belakangnya.

_Dan kalau pada gilirannya nanti dia memilih menyerang, aku yang menjadi target dan life point-ku berada di bawah safety line, atau menghabisi Shirogane dalam sekali serangan._

Masih belum memutuskan untuk menyerang, Jun menukar kartu tersebut dan memanggil persona dari kartu yang ada di tangan.

“Aku panggil persona dari tangan, Cerberus!”

Keluar sosok monster anjing menyerupai serigala besar berlari di sampingnya.

“Ketika aku berhasil memanggil Cerberus, aku diizinkan untuk mengambil lagi satu kartu dari _arcana deck_.”

Kali ini Jun merasakan air keringat mengalir di pelipisnya karena kebingungan. Pertama, dia masih kesulitan mengemudi. Dan kedua, dia harus cepat melakukan serangan yang tepat untuk memutar balik keadaan, sementara persona di arenanya saat ini masih belum cukup kuat untuk mengalahkan pria berkulit pucat itu.

_Sial! Apa yang harus aku lakukan?!_

Perlahan dia membuka kartu yang dia tarik dari _arcana deck_. Matanya terbelalak, hatinya sedikit lega.

_Lisa! Aku pinjam kekuatanmu!_

Dengan cepat, dia meletakkan kartu tersebut ke arenanya, sambil berkata “Aku aktifkan minor arcana, Eros Arrow!”

“Apa?!”

“Dengan efek panah Eros, aku tembakkan panah ke salah satu _duelist_ di area untuk menahannya di tiga giliran berikutnya! Tentunya dengan memberi _damage_ sebanyak dua persen dari _life point_ target!”

Takaya tersenyum dan membalas “Jadi kau ingin menahanku di tiga ronde berikutnya? Sayang sekali, tapi kau tetap tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku dengan _damage_ sekecil itu”

“Tentu saja aku masih bisa menyerangmu” balas Jun yakin.

“Apa maksudmu?!”

Jun mengarahkan telunjuknya pada _duelist_ yang berada di posisi belakang, dan berkata lagi “Karena target panah yang akan kutembakkan adalah Naoto Shirogane!”

Wanita berambut biru itu terkejut dan sedikit panik. Dia berteriak lagi “Apa maksudnya ini, Kurosu-san?! Kau ingin menjadikanku sebagai tumbal?!”

“Tidak juga” balas Jun. “Yang kulakukan hanya menahanmu”

Panah tersebut ditembakkan di sekitar arena Naoto, menyebabkan motor yang dikemudikan mengalami sedikit goncangan. _Life Point_ Naoto berkurang hingga 21.

“Gawat! Kalau seperti ini terus, aku bisa kalah dalam sekali serangan” gumam Naoto kesal.

_Apa yang sudah kau pikirkan, Kurosu-san!_

Kembali Jun memberi aba-aba “Cerberus! Serang Medea!”

Cerberus berlari menghampiri sosok kambing merah yang berada di posisi menyerang, kemudian mencakarnya hingga terbelah dua. _Life Point_ Takaya berkurang hingga 3700, dan Medea menghilang setelah diserang.

Jun mengakhiri giliran dengan menutup dua kartu dari tangan.

“Aku pasang dua kartu terbalik. Giliranku selesai!”

“Giliranku!” teriak Takaya sambil menarik kartu dari _arcana deck_. Dia tersenyum sambil melirik kartu di tangan.

“Aku pasang persona yang kutarik dari _deck_ , Hypnos!”

“Apa?!”

Gadis surai biru itu terkejut, ditambah dengan Takaya yang memberi perintah “Hypnos! Serang langsung Naoto Shirogane!”

Hypnos mengeluarkan serangan api, tapi ternyata serangan itu justru menambah _Life Point_ Naoto sebanyak 100 _point_. Pria surai pucat itu terkejut.

“Apa?! Bagaimana bisa?”

“Maaf, aku lupa memberitahumu!” tambah Jun. “ _Duelist_ yang terkena serangan Eros Arrow memang tidak bisa menyerang di tiga ronde ke depan, tapi selama itu juga _duelist_ tersebut tidak bisa diserang dengan serangan apapun”

Hah?!

“Mana ada yang seperti itu?!” protes Takaya tidak percaya, sementara Naoto hanya terbelalak bingung. Sepintas dia merasa lega karena dia bisa selamat untuk sementara waktu.

“Karena sifat Eros Arrow ini adalah _drain hit_ , jadi setiap serangan khusus yang mengenainya tidak memberikan _damage_ melainkan menambah _Life Point_ _duelist_ tersebut.”

Kali ini si pria kulit pucat itu merasa dirugikan. Dia mengeraskan rahangnya dan menatap lawannya menahan marah dan kesal.

“Kau akan membayar ini, Jun Kurosu!” geram Takaya.

 _Life Point_ Naoto bertambah menjadi 121, tapi gadis itu masih diam penuh pertanyaan di kepalanya.

_Apa yang sebenarnya direncanakan Kurosu-san?_

“Dan jangan lupa juga dengan kartu terbalikku!” tambah Jun lagi. “Aku aktifkan _trap_ Possession!”

Keduanya masih terkejut. Kali ini Jun berhasil menguasai situasi, meskipun salah satu tangannya masih gemetar. Pemuda emo itu kembali mengambil kartu di tangan dan berkata “Hanya ada Cerberus di arena personaku, jadi untuk mengaktifkan efek Possession ini, aku harus mengorbankannya”

 _Mengorbankan personanya sendiri?!_   pikir Naoto bingung. Gadis itu masih menyaksikan dua pria yang saling beradu persona di depannya.

“Ketika kartu ini diaktifkan, targetku akan menerima _damage_ sebanyak 200 _point_ di setiap giliran!” tambahnya lagi. “Karena Shirogane masih terkena efek Eros Arrow, maka yang akan menerima efeknya adalah kau, Takaya-san!”

Takaya merasakan motornya sedikit mengalami goncangan. _Life Point_ miliknya berkurang 200. Pria itu kembali tersenyum meremehkan dan membalas “Aku belum mengakhiri giliran, jadi aku masih bisa mengambil kartu dari tangan”

Jun menatap tajam. Dia masih ingat kalau lawannya belum mengakhiri giliran. Perlahan tangan pria itu mengambil kartu di tangannya. Matanya terbelalak ketika Takaya mengeluarkan _magic_.

“Aku pasang efek Dual Shadow pada personaku, Hypnos!”

Dua _duelist_ itu terkejut. Terlihat jelas wajah puas Takaya yang menjelaskan “Hypnos memiliki _Attack Point_ 2000, dan dengan efek ini dia diperbolehkan untuk menyerang sekali lagi!”

_Celaka!_

“Kurosu-san!” teriak Naoto.

“Tamatlah riwayatmu, Jun Kurosu!” teriak Takaya penuh kemenangan. “Serang langsung, Hypnos!”

Sebagai raja dari _The Wheel of Fortune_ , ternyata keberuntungan tidak pernah meninggalkan Jun. Meskipun peluang itu sangat beresiko. Karena memang tujuan awal Jun menerima duel adalah untuk membawa gadis mungil itu keluar dari dunia duel misterius itu. Dengan nekat, dia berkata “Aku aktifkan trap kedua, Deathbound!”

“Apa?!”

Naoto yang menyadari adanya efek itu berteriak “Hentikan, Kurosu-san!”

Jun tersenyum melirik Naoto, dan berkata lagi “Maaf, nona! Tapi aku tidak punya pilihan”

Si detektif itu terkejut. Bagaimana dia bisa tahu tentang gender Naoto? Tanpa sadar, wajahnya memerah. “Kurosu-san…”

_… dia tampan juga kalau tersenyum_

Serangan Hypnos tidak bisa dihentikan, tapi Takaya juga menerima efek dari kartu yang dipasang Jun. Keduanya menerima serangan fatal, hingga terguncang dan nyaris jatuh keluar arena balap. Efek dari Deathbound ternyata memberikan serangan balik pada dua _duelist_ yang menyerang sebanyak dua kali lipat dari _Attack Point_ persona yang menyerang dan meniadakan semua efek dari _trap, magic,_ maupun dari persona itu sendiri di kedua arena.

Hypnos telah dikalahkan oleh serangannya sendiri dan _Life Point_ dua pria itu berkurang hingga nol. Dengan begini, pemenangnya jelas dipegang sang _Detective Prince_ , tapi dia menambah kecepatan hingga mencapai posisi paling depan.

Dua _duelist_ itu ternyata nyaris hilang kesadaran. Beruntung Jun terjatuh tepat di atas scooter Naoto, sementara dua motor lainnya saling bertabrakan dan terpental keluar. Detektif itu kemudian memberhentikan scooternya. Tubuhnya masih gemetar, karena dia sendiri juga masih belum mahir mengemudi.

.

.

.

“Umm…”

Pemuda yang berbaring di pangkuan gadis mungil itu membuka mata perlahan. Dia bertanya “Apa sudah selesai?”

Naoto mengangguk tersenyum, kemudian membalas “Ya! Sudah selesai!”

Jun tertawa kecil, dan membuat detektif itu sedikit kesal. Dia bertanya lagi “Kenapa wajahmu seperti itu?”

“Bagaimana aku tidak kesal?! Yang kau lakukan itu sama saja bunuh diri!”

“Tapi pada akhirnya dia berhasil dikalahkan, bukan?”

Detektif itu terdiam. Matanya memperhatikan sekeliling. Duel sudah berakhir, tapi dia tidak menemukan Takaya dimana pun. Aspalnya juga berubah menjadi lapangan rumput hijau yang luas. Mereka sudah keluar dari dunia duel. Kembali pada sifat lama Naoto, dia bicara lagi “Bangunlah!”

“Kenapa?” tanya Jun.

“Orang-orang akan beranggapan kalau kau itu gay”

“Walaupun kenyataannya kau bukan pria?” balas Jun tersenyum. “Kalau mereka tahu, dugaanmu tidak akan terjadi”

“Apa kau ingin duel lagi?!”

Perlahan pemuda itu bangun dan berkata “Kurasa kau juga tidak begitu pandai mengemudi”

Naoto memandang langit dan membalas “Jujur saja! Aku tidak ingin bertarung seperti itu!”

“Itu bukan pertarungan, tapi pertandingan”

“Terserah!” balas Naoto mulai kesal. Keduanya masih duduk di atas rumput hingga seseorang memanggil salah satu darinya.

“JUN-KUN!” teriak Maya dari kejauhan. Wanita itu berdiri di sekitar jalan bersama dua orang pemuda. Jun tersenyum lagi sambil bergumam “Sepertinya aku harus pergi”

Pemuda itu berdiri dan berkata lagi “Mungkin lain waktu kita bisa bicara lagi, Shirogane”

“Naoto”

Jun terkejut. Dia mendengar detektif itu berkata “Setelah duel barusan, kurasa kita bisa menjadi akrab”

“Kalau begitu cukup panggil dengan nama depan saja!” balas Jun. “Boleh aku minta kontakmu, Naoto-chan?”

“Tentu, Jun-san!”

Mereka saling bertukar kontak. Sekilas Jun melihat wajah Naoto yang merona merah. Dia heran dan bertanya “Ada apa?”

“Umm…” Naoto menjawab dengan sedikit malu. “Kau orang pertama yang memanggilku begitu”

“Tidak keberatan, kan?”

Gadis itu tersenyum. Setelah selesai, keduanya pergi menemui rekanan mereka masing-masing.

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly, I didn't undestand a lot about riding duel, tapi soal ide gaje emang Tako paling mahir
> 
> Efek selain yang ada di Persona Series diambil dari Devil Survivor (Tako pikir itu cocok banget kalo dijadiin kartu jenis magic dan trap). Possession itu skill dari Demon Race Ghost, kalau deathbound itu sebenarnya skill command, cuma emang namanya aja yang Tako artikan sebagai ‘suicide’.


End file.
